


Voltron: Unsolved Supernatural

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buzzfeed: Unsolved Supernatural au, Klance au, M/M, Modern AU, Multi Chapter, and dawn kurtagich fans ???, and then im like why not make it buzzfeed unsolved, based off of the hotel im staying in rn, definitely some creepy kind of shit, dirk gently moment in chapter 7, fluff later probably, i might still do a haunted house au who knows lol, idk abt angst??? probably not tbh, im not saying i ship shane and ryan since theyre real people but i wanted to do a haunted house au, keith has his dog, keith is shane, kosmo is a Great Dog who gets them into trouble, lance is ryan, pidge is kinda in there a little, sharing a bed???? who knOws, yes they are they share a bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain go across the world trying to find unsolved supernatural haunts. And today, they're going to Victoria, BC at the Empress Hotel. What could go wrong?





	1. Two Bros Chilling In A Haunted Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm staying at the Empress rn and it gives me such strong B:US vibes tbh. Like the tags say, this was originally going to be a haunted house au, but I decided to go for B:US. I guess they aren't buzzfeed anymore though ,, anyways  
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> keep in mind i made up the past abt the empress so just ,, yeah dont come at me for being wrong abt it aha  
> trigger warning-ish: mention of man falling from balcony

Lance McClain and Keith Kogane traverse across the world trying to find haunted places to film for their series on YouTube called Voltron: Unsolved. They find places where supernatural events have happened but haven't been solved. And today, they're going to the Empress Hotel. The Empress is a beautiful hotel where people across the world travel to, whether it be to stay there or for their amazing high tea. 

But, it has a dark past. 

"A man fell from a balcony in 1956, dying on impact. The man's name was Sokka Addams, a 56 year old man with no known family. Ever since he had died, people have reported hearing footsteps and the sound of something falling outside their room," Lance told the camera. 

"Tonight, we're staying in the room that this man died in. Room 456," Keith continued, interrupting Lance. This earned a glare from Lance and Keith snickered. Just then, Kosmo hit Lance's chair, sending in sprawling across the floor. Keith muffled his laughter as he heard a groan from the ground. Keith let himself laugh. "Oh my GOD Lance, your face!" He chuckled again. "Come on, Keith! You trained him to do that." Lance got up, grumbling the whole time. "Right, because on my free time I taught my dog to knock over your chair, and your chair only, whenever I told him to." The camera zoomed in on Keith's face and he mouthed, 'I did.' 

Lance crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "I mean- I guess that doesn't sound really realistic but- this is your fault, somehow!" Keith chuckled again. "Whatever, Lance." He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers, elbowing Lance to signal him to do the same. "Right, right, anyways, as we were saying." Another glare towards Keith. "We're going to spend the night at this chilling hotel. Lucky for us, it's a nice hotel. With a two room suite." Keith let out a sigh of relief. Lance cleared his throat for Keith to continue. "Right, um, so we'll be staying here and documenting our stay, footsteps, weird sounds, the like. And if we're lucky, we might even see a ghost!"

"No!" Lance cut in. "If we- no! Not if we're lucky!" He looked at the camera. "I would like to make this clear. We are not trying to see a ghost. At all. Sounds? Sure, no biggee. But we do not want to see an actual ghost!" Keith only shrugged and then whispered, "Yes we do." Lance huffed and glared at Keith. Again. "Alright! Let's hit the road!" 

"CUT!" Pidge yelled, ending the video. Keith and Lance exhaled. It was pretty nerve-wracking being on camera. Especially when your co-star is the guy you like, as Keith found out. Keith took a sip of his water and ran a hand through his hair. Lance did the same, glaring at Keith the entire time. "Dude, you have to control your dog." Keith glanced at Lance with a raised eyebrow. "Hm? How so? He's just a dog." Lance raised his arms in exasperation. "I-I dunno! Just- try not to make me look like a complete idiot on camera." 

"Because you aren't one?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. He stood up, almost knocking over the chair behind him. "I am not a complete idiot and control your dog!" he stalked off towards the back room, away from the filming area. They had to get their bags for the trip. They stayed in a separate hotel for one night, then went to the Empress, while having a room at the first hotel in case something happened, and then one more night at the first hotel before they went back and filmed the end scene. It was a lot, but Lance and Keith had gotten the hang of it. 

Keith packed his bags, a suitcase and backpack for him, then a smaller bag for Kosmo. Food bowl, dog food, leash, treats, a blanket, and other random items filled the bag for his dog. His bag, however, had a journal, his laptop, and his wallet. Not much. His suitcase was around the same with just 4 outfits and some toiletries. His dog had more items than he did. 

Lance, however, had a large suitcase and a backpack, both filled. His backpack held a journal, pack of pens, wallet, special pillow, laptop, and a water bottle. His suitcase had 5 outfits, two pairs of shoes, a belt, a baseball cap, and two full bags of skin care supplies. Not to mention his shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, tooth brush, tooth paste, and some foundation. He had... a lot. 

Lance pulled all of his bags out to their car and loaded, heaving the bags up and into the trunk. Breathing heavily, Lance motioned for Keith's bags. "Oh no you don't, I got it." 

"Keith, come on, not everything is a challenge just let me load your bags for you." Keith shoved past his and loaded his bags into the trunk, not looking at Lance. He put his bags in the trunk and then got in the car, taking shot gun. They had a camera set up on the rear-view mirror so that they can still record and not have Pidge awkwardly angle the camera at them. 

Lance pressed record. "We are on the way to Victoria! It is a beautiful drive up there with wonderful views and scenery." Keith nodded to what Lance was saying. "Once we get there, we're going to look around the property," Keith continued. "And, who knows." He glanced at Lance with a smirk. "We might even see a ghost or two." 

"KEITH!" Lance whined. Or was it a shriek? Probably both.

Keith chuckled. "I'm kidding." Another smirk. "Probably only one ghost." Kosmo whined from the back seat. "That's our cue! Time for a break." 

"Lance, we've been on the road for like fifteen minutes. We can just let Kosmo go to the bathroom.." 

"No, no, n-n-n-no. Break time! I need my coffee." Lance pulled the car into a Starbucks parking lot. "Want anything?" 

"Uh..." Keith looked at Lance. "Fine. Just a black coffee. Nothing in it." Lance scoffed at Keith's choice and walked inside to get the drinks. 

Keith looked at Kosmo. "This is going to be a trip, huh, bud?" Kosmo only tilted her head.


	2. McDonald's and Gay Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are driving to their hotel. McDonald's, dogs, and tension.

Lance took a while to get the drinks and when he came back out with two drinks, a cup of whipped cream for Kosmo, and a sandwich each, Keith sighed. "Lance, it is 11:30 in the morning. Lunch isn't for another few hours." 

"Well, I wanted a sandwich and I was being a gentleman by getting you one." Keith rolled his eyes. "Sure. Gentleman. Whatever you say>" 

"I am a gentleman! The most gentlemanly of the both of us."

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Challenge to see who is the most gentlemanly?" 

Lance crossed his arms. "Yes. Winner gets... uh... Winner can choose which side of the bed he sleeps on." Keith scoffed. "That's a shitty prize." 

"And! And- uh-" Lance thought for a second. "They get to go in a room alone second." 

"Deal." 

They shook hands to signify their deal starting. 

A few minutes went by. 

"Hey Lance, want me to drive for a bit?" 

"Oh sure, that'd be great." He pulled the car over and they switched spots. 

"One, Zero," Keith stated as he drove off. 

"wha- OH FUCK! You little fuck, I didn't- fuck you!" 

"No thanks." 

Lance's face turned red. "Sh-shut up! That doesn't count." 

"It sure does. We started already." Keith kept his eyes on the road the whole time he was talking, smirking to himself. 

Lance spluttered. "Fine! I'll just do something gentlemanly, too." He crossed his arms and pouted, looking like a little kid. Keith snickered and continued to drive, still hours from their destination. 

When they reached the halfway point, Keith pulled into a McDonald's drive-through. "What do you want?" he asked Lance, looking at the menu."Big Mac with medium fries and a medium Coke." Keith looked at him. "You didn't even look at the menu." Lance only shrugged. "Lance, how many times have you been to McDonald's." 

"Not that long!" Keith raised an eyebrow. "Only like.. a few times. A week." Keith chuckled. "I'm a broke college student, what do you expect?!" 

"Lance we make a lot of money from this web series."

"Student debt, Keith. Oh right! You don't have that. Because you dropped out." 

"Shut up! You make it sound so much worse than it is." 

Lance snickered. They pulled up to the ordering station and Keith ordered for them. After pulling up to the window to pay, Lance threw himself over Keith, shoving the cash at the cashier who looked extremely shocked. "Don't let him pay!"

Keith, however, was in shock over the fact that Lance was draped over him. Literally draped over him. He didn't have time to register what was happening before the cashier was handing over their receipt. "Dammit Lance!" 

Lance chuckled and laid back, still draped over Keith, and smirked up at the other boy. "One, one. Tied." His eyes widened in recognition of what he had done and he sat up quickly. Lance cleared his throat and Keith went silent, pulling up to the next window, stuck in his thoughts. 

He got their food from the person at the next window and Keith pulled into a parking space. They got their food out and ate silently, both unsure of what to say. When they finished, Keith finally spoke up. Okay not speaking, per se, but he got their food and threw it out at a garbage can. When he came back, he smirked proudly. "Two to one." 

"No! Unfair!"

"I didn't fight you paying."

"Well- it's still unfair!"

"And why's that?"

Lance crossed his arms. "Because it's against me." 

"Oh my god, Lance." 

They were back on comfortable talk. No more tension or weird feelings in the air. It was nice to be back to bickering. Even if it did grow tiring. Very tiring. But Keith would rather bickering than tension. Bickering was comfortable. He could do that. Tension? Awkward, weird, off. He didn't like it. So he stuck with bickering. 

Kosmo barked from the backseat and both boys jumped. "Jesus christ that dog is loud," Lance muttered. "Yes he is and I love him for it." Keith gave Kosmo a rub on the head and grinned. He really loved his dog. Lance knew this, too, which was why he never said anything about the mess Kosmo made. He was so messy. 

But Keith loved him and that was all that mattered. So Kosmo came with them everywhere. Every stop they made, Kosmo came with. He became a reason some viewers watched the show. He got them into trouble... a lot. And he was one of the cutest dogs they had ever seen. He was incredibly helpful, however, helping them out with small jobs, like getting a water bottle. Kosmo was a great dog. 

They continued driving, stopping a few times to let Kosmo go to the bathroom and for bathroom breaks in general, but otherwise tried to get themselves to just drive and drive to get there as early as possible. 

They made it to Vancouver, a beautiful city full of greenery, and Keith pulled the car into the parking lot to their first hotel. They both decided on staying in Vancouver since it was so pretty and had amazing scenery for Keith to paint. 

Lance really liked Keith's paintings. 

They got their one suitcase for this hotel out and brought it up alone with their backpacks and Kosmo's bag. Lance pushed the cart with their luggage and Keith held Kosmo's leash. 

They looked like a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We leave Victoria tomorrow to go back to WA and I'm pretty sad but also happy to be back in my room lol. Canadian netflix has Avatar and B99 so I'm going to miss that :((((((   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I thrive off of kudos and comments :)  
> this is so different than the first chapter omg but im tired so you guys get a short chapter that has like no depth whatsoever lol oops


	3. Bates Motel Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their first hotel... a motel that is just as scary as their destination hotel.

As soon as Keith stepped into the lobby, he groaned because:  
A. it wasn't a hotel.  
B. it was a motel  
C. Lance's most recent obsession was Bates' Motel. 

As if on cue, Lance gasped in awe. "It's a motel!" 

"I can see that." 

"Just like-"

"Bates Motel, yes I got that." 

Lance looked around the little room in awe. "I can't believe we're staying in a motel. We should binge Bates Motel together!" 

"I would rather n-"

"Too late. It's happening. Come on, we can't not binge Bates Motel when we're staying in a motel." 

"It's just for one night, then we're staying in an actual haunted hotel." 

"BATES MOTEL BINGE!" 

Keith face palmed. A little old lady appeared behind the counter. "Hello boys! How can I help you?" 

"We have a reservation, ma'am."

"Oh perfect!" She opened a small check-in book that was barely half full. "Ko-cain?"

"Kogane." 

"Right, right, perfect! You're in 221." 

A noise of excitement came from next to Keith. "You okay there, buddy?" 

"It's like Sherlock," Lance whispered excitedly. "You nerd," Keith whispered back as the lady- Carol- checked them in and got their key out. She handed the key to Keith, but then dropped it. Lance launched himself at the floor as Carol stared at him in shock. "Is he okay?" she asked Keith softly, glancing at Lance, who stood up proudly."Yes, he's just a little not-right in the head," he mock-whispered back, glaring at Lance. "Hey! I am not! But now it's two to two. So, ha!" He dusted off the dust on his pants and shirt. Carol glanced at Keith. "Okay, you two..." she looked them both up and down and then smiled warmly. "Have fun," she added with a wink and she was gone. 

"Dude, she was so mysterious..."

"Yeah, she was mysterious." 

"I feel like that is an insult but I'm going to ignore it." 

Keith chuckled as they made their way to their room. "Don't mess it up too much," Keith muttered as Lance opened the door, knowing full well Lance was going to toss his stuff everywhere. A path of destruction, so to speak. A Lance-nado. Lance barged into the room and dropped the stuff in the middle of the floor. "This place is so nice! Wait- where's the second bed?" Keith looked around the room. There was one bed and no couch. Keith's stomach dropped. He could handle this. They had done this multiple times. It wasn't that big of a deal. 

Right?

But every single ounce of gay in Keith's body was vibrating. Excellent. Just excellent. Lance, however, seemed unfazed. "Inside, right? By the wall?" he asked Keith, setting the bags a little more out of the way. "Uh- yeah, right, thanks." Keith let go of Kosmo, who immediately jumped on the bed and settled into the covers and pillows. Lance plopped down in a chair that was not the most comfortable but still a chair nonetheless. "Okay so I was thinking we could order pizza and watch Bates Motel all night!"

"We have to get up at eight and tomorrow we're going to be awake all night."

Lance waved his hand. "Pshhh, we'll make it. We've survived off of less sleep."

"Barely."

"Come onn, Keith! Stop being such a spoil-sport."

"You sound like a mom trying to sound like a teenager."

"As I was saying, we can just watch as many episodes as possible before midnight and then we'll sleep. Deal?"

"Fine." Keith didn't want to admit it but Bates Motel wasn't the worst obsession Lance had gotten into. In fact, it was one of his favorite shows. But Lance didn't need to know that. He could keep his geeki-ness a secret for as long as he needed. Secret-keeping was a talent of Keith's. 

"Yes! Okay I'll get it set up, you call in pizza?"

"Sure. The regular?" Lance nodded and Keith picked up his phone, looking up a local pizza delivery place. He called them, ordering a large pepperoni pizza and two bottle of coke. Their regular order. "Keith! Come on, let's start! I wanna get as far into it as we can because the later seasons are the best." 

"Okay, jesus Lance, calm down." 

Lance was practically vibrating with excitement. It was kind of cute... him being so excited about a show and all. God Keith... find the box that's gay and CRUSH IT already. He didn't need these feelings, especially when he was going to share a bed with Lance.

The laptop was set up on the bed along with tons of blankets and pillows. Lance sat on the side, leaving room by the wall for Keith. Looking around the room for any other pillows or blankets, and stalling a little, Keith sat down next to Lance. Kosmo immediately lay down in the small crack of space between Keith and the wall. Keith liked the warmth that Kosmo gave him. it was comforting. Like a big warm teddy bear except it drooled every where and ate any food within twenty feet. 

Sounds of people speaking filled Keith's ears as he realized he had zoned out and Lance had already started it. "Uh... is it okay if I skip the first episode?" Keith nodded emphatically. "Good, I'll just actually skip to... after and stuff." Keith had seen the series. He knew what Lance was avoiding. It was a disgusting scene that neither of them cared to watch. 

"We have to call 911," Norman said on the laptop screen. Keith settled into the pillows, relaxing slightly. Lance lay down next to him, their backs against the headboard. Lance sat his laptop in between them. 

There was a knock on the door right as the police officers showed up in the show and Keith and Lance both jumped. "Jesus, that scared the shit out of me. I'll get it." He grabbed a five from the counter as a tip and jogged to the door. The door swung open and revealed a kind looking girl, probably in her late teens. She seemed speechless at Keith, whose hair was up in a messy bun. "Uh- here's your pizza," she said softly, not making eye contact. 

Snickers came from inside as Lance realized what was happening. "HE'S GAY!" he shouted from inside the room and Keith facepalmed. The girl looked mortified. "I-uh-s-sorry- I didn't mean anything-"

"Don't mind him, he's just a DOUCHEBAG!" he called the last few words over his shoulder. "Thanks," he muttered, taking the pizza and handing over the money after signing the receipt. He closed the door and turned around, glaring at Lance who looked particularly smug. "You dick, she seemed nice. You scared another innocent soul." Lance snickered. "It's not my fault she was flirting with a gay guy." Keith ripped the pizza box in half to use as two plates. Lance watched him in awe. "How can you just... rip that? So easily?"

"Nice subject change."

"I'm serious! That's like... cardboard. That's so hard to rip." 

"It really isn't?" 

"It totally is." 

"It's just cardboard? It's not like it's wood or something."

"You are such a badass."

That was not where Keith expected the conversation to go. "Uh- what? Dude, it's cardboard. Just.. eat your pizza and unpause."

Lance arched an eyebrow. "What is this? Keith Ko-cain-"

"Fuck off-"

"Enjoying something I like? Is this a miracle?"

"It's a good show, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Lance's face lit up. "Yes, that is exact;y what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Keith." 

They settled in comfortable silence. The show continued and they finished their pizza and soda. After a few hours, they both fell asleep to the sound of the cop being lit on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a ferry right now on the way back to Vancouver. I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm hoping to lengthen my chapters a little bit more as I continue, I'm trying to get the hang of this fic so far aha  
> on another note  
> one of my favorite fics and the first klance fic I read, Dirty Laundry, got taken down today. I luckily had downloaded it to my computer but it still makes me sad the the fandom ruined such an amazing piece of writing because of the toxicity.   
> okay now that I got that out  
> I hope you enjoy! I thrive off of kudos and comments :)


	4. Destiel? Sorry I Only Know Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BoysTM go to The Empress! Ghosts? Maybe! I actually don't know yet oops but

Keith woke up the next morning with a start. He had survived a night of sleeping in the same bed as Lance. 

One problem. 

Lance's arm was wrapped around Keith's waist. 

Keith's heart lurched as his mind wrapped around what was happening. Lance was cuddling with him. 

Oh god.

His pour little gay heart wouldn't be able to handle this for much longer. But he wouldn't mind reveling in the warmth for just a little longer...so a few seconds went by before he gently shook Lance to wake him. "Lance, come on, we gotta hit the road. We have an hour and a half ferry ride to get to Victoria."

"Mmmm five more minutes," Lance groaned, squeezing Keith tighter. Any tighter and Keith thought he would com-bust. 

"Lance..." 

Lance bolted upright, now fully conscious. "Fuck- fuck, fuck, how long have I been lying like that? Shit- dude I'm so sorry." 

"Well, I was gentlemanly and didn't more you. So. Three to two." 

"What! That is totally unfair! I can't change if I cuddle in my sleep!"

"Well, doesn't matter because it counts so it's three to two."

"Cheater!"

"You're just a bad sport." 

Lance stalked out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and slamming the door to the bathroom. Keith grabbed his own set of clothes, choosing between a leather jacket or red jacket. He went with leather. He shoved off his shirt and pants, putting on jeans first. 

"Hey Keith can I bor-" Lance stopped short when he saw that Keith had no shirt on. He was shirtless. Lance could see his abs and oh god he was extremely in shape. And hot. So fucking hot. Like he could be the cause of global warming he was so hot. 

Lance gawked at Keith for a second before he realized that Keith had turned around and was looking at Lance suspiciously. Lance's face grew red and Keith's was close to the same shade. "Uh- can I- is it okay if I- could I borrow one of your wipes?" 

"Sure."

"Thanks." Lance shook his head to make himself snap out of his trance of the hotness that was Keith. He ducked back into the bathroom. 

 

Keith didn't know what to make of the situation. Lance had seen him shirtless. And had seemed pretty speechless at the sight. Did that mean anything? Or was he just grossed out by him? He knew he didn't have the worst body, having spent a lot of time at the gym, but seeing Lance just gawk at him felt... weird. 

This was weird. 

He got changed rather quickly, filled with slight adrenaline from Lance seeing him shirtless. Not that he was thinking about it that much because that would be weird. He sighed to himself and got out his phone, waiting for Lance to finish his skin care routine. His very long skin care routine. 

When Lance finally finished his routine and got change, he stepped out of the bathroom. Steam followed him like an eerie trail as Lance walked over to Keith, sitting down on the bed next to him and putting on his shoes. "Okay, you ready to go? We can hit a Starbucks on the way there." Keith nodded, feeling a little awkward around Keith. Luckily the ice between them was slowly melting. 

They loaded the backpacks into the car along with Kosmo and starting driving to their destination. Lucky for them, Pidge was going to be staying in their motel room while they were gone since this trip was going to consist of them using their personal cameras. 

The drive felt long but once Lance put on his music, thus making Keith groan, then reminding Lance that since he was driving it was a point, they started talking. Then they didn't stop and soon were in Victoria, pulling into The Empress. 

It was an impressive hotel. It looked like a castle and as soon as you walked inside, people helped with bags and such. They had to get special acceptance to be able to have Kosmo with them, but they just had to pull the web-series card and they got in. 

They had to go up to the fourth floor and just going up the elevators felt creepy. The elevators were rickety and the wood was chipped. Even though the rest of the hotel was grand, there were some parts that were definitely dated. And yet, it still gave it a nice charm. The perfect place for ghosts, if you asked Lance. 

Keith, on the other hand, didn't believe that shit. Aliens? Sure. Bigfoot? No problem. But ghosts? Fake. Keith never believed in ghosts. It was part of the series' charm for the viewers. Keith being skeptical and Lance being scared as shit. It was fun to film, that was for sure. 

And as they opened the door to their room, Lance glanced at Keith worriedly. "Dude. This is gonna be so fucking weird." 

"It is a haunted hotel so I would be surprised if it wasn't."

"Did you just admit to it being haunted?"

"What- no- I'm saying that it is an allegedly haunted house. I never said it was specifically haunted-"

Lance apparently had been filming and flipped his camera so he was looking into the lens. "This baby is gonna show me the truth. In the morning." 

"Dammit, Lance," Keith muttered, knowing full well that Lance would find all the evidence he needed. 

"Okay, which creepy place are we gonna go first?"

"The basement?"

"The basement." 

And so they were off, going down to the depths of the basement. They made their way to the elevator. "After you," Keith said.

Lance stepped onto the elevator.

"Four to three."

"WHAT!? NO! DAMMIT, KEITH!" Keith only chuckled, walking off of the elevator. 

The first floor was very nice. It was lined with a few gift shops. But this wasn't the floor they wanted, they quickly realized, and hopped back onto the elevator. Lobby. Not floor one.

They made it to the lobby and followed the directions the manager had given them. Just follow the carpet and then they'd find a door that would lead to the basement. Kosmo was having the time of her life, new people, delicious smelling food. Not to mention, she loves elevator rides so much. 

They stopped at the door. "So. I won. So you go first." And before Lance could argue, Keith shoved him down the stairs, luckily not enough for Lance to fall, but enough for him to stumble down the steps. Keith cautiously made his way behind Lance, Kosmo at his side. 

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Lance switched his camera to night mode. "Okay Keith, now don't do anything to anger the ghosts or anyth-"

"HEY YOU FUCK! You ghost, you! Sokka! What kind of name is that?"

"Keith oh my fucking god-"

"I am here to claim your land!"

"Keith what the fuck are you-"

"Wanna fight me? Come at me!"

"What the literal fuck, this is the opposite of what I said-"

"STREET SMARTS!" 

"Keith stop quoting John Mulaney and shut the fuck up."

"Oh, Lance, are you scared?''

"Yes! Was that not noticeable?"

Keith snickered. "Okay so- let me know if something hinkey is going on, spirit."

"STOP QUOTING JOHN MULANEY."

"If you want to eat Lance's face off, turn on my flashlight." Keith pressed the on button and Lance screamed. 

Keith couldn't stop his laughter. "Dude holy fuck I'm messing with you-" but then the light turned off and back on again.

"What the fuck?" Keith set the light on the table. It didn't move and Keith shrugged. "Huh just a glitch I gu-"

It turned back on. 

"NOPE NOPE NO-NO-NO-NOPE." Lance backed up into a wall which scared the shit out of him again since it was a hard surface on his back and he wasn't expecting it at all whatsoever. "That's a wall, Lance."

Lance mumbled something about knowing it was a wall under his breath and crossed his arms. "Let's just keep going." 

And so they traversed into the depths of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in one day? What is this?  
> this is me being bored and lonely as HELL and hating my art style so instead I write :,)  
> technically it's the next day since it's like 3:41 am but yknow it c o u n t s kinda  
> i watched this movie called face 2 face and i expected it to be a lighthearted gay movie bc it was suggested under alex strangelove but it wasnt??  
> it was gay but it got so fucking deep??? i almost cried tbh a scene with the guy really hit close to home (not mad's issue, but teel's that he tells madi about at the end and shit) bc that happened to me with one of my friends and yeah anyways aha  
> im watching alex strangelove again now though lol  
> okay that was an hour or so ago and i still havent finished this chapter so now im watching john mulaney  
> im Tired but my mom told me i dont have a bed time and can have my phone tonight so yknow gotta take advantage of the situation  
> sorry for the length but im super sleepy and like falling asleep tbh whoops  
> enjoy !! i thrive off of kudos and comments ty ilya


	5. Lance Dies At the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BoysTM explore the depths of the basement. Who might they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the short chapter. halfway through i fucked up my hand and now i can barely type so Wooo that's really fun haha
> 
> i hope i can get some longer stuff out !!

As they went through the basement, Lance tried to not think about all of the creepy things that could be surrounding them. Or that episode of Camp Camp when the quartermaster had a secret sex lair. He did not want to see anything of that sort. Especially with Keith next to him. Oh god- that was probably his worst nightmare. The epitome of embarrassment if you asked him. 

Keith wasn't really scared. If this had been Bigfoot or aliens, then yeah he would be more excited and less skeptical. But this was a ghost. And Keith knew that ghosts weren't real. And so, he didn't care about what happened. Because nothing was going to happen. So he could do whatever he wanted. "Hey Lance," he said with a smirk. "You said that this ghost would be vengeful, right?" 

"Uh... yeah?''

"So if I said something to offend him..."

"Keith don't even think about it."

"HEY MOTHER CUNTER-"

"Keith shut the fuck up oh my god-"

"If you wanna kill my friend, turn off the light."

The lights flickered off. Screams were heard from Lance and Keith erupted into laughter. Lance looked over at him and immediately narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That was uncalled for!" Keith flickered the lights off again, then on. He was standing by the light switch, doubled over with laughter. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face! You were so scared." Keith was still smiling when he looked up to find Lance gazing at him warmly. "What? Lance? Hello?" Lance's face turned red and he stood up, looking away from Keith. "Nothing, nothing. Just- saw something."

"Oh, was it a ghost?" 

"Shut up!"

Keith chuckled. Lance seemed... off. Weirdly off. Keith couldn't put a finger on it but he definitely wasn't acting normal. It did worry him, that's for sure. But he was trying not to dwell on this and just continue with the search for ghosts. That weren't real. 

They continued through the basement, Lance strangely silent. "Lance? You okay?"

Lance looked up. "Hm? Right, yeah, sorry I'm fine. I'm good." 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You're strangely silent." 

"Yep, all good."

It turned quiet again. "Dude, isn't this, like, a creepy spot or whatever."

"Lance, every spot is a creepy spot." 

"Well, yeah, okay, but like a particularly creepy spot."

"What? I mean... maybe?"

"It sure does seem spooky." 

"Haven't you said that about literally every spot here?"

"Well- yeah- but- this one seems really creepy." 

"Mhm, sure, whatever you say." 

The lights turned off. Keith jumped, clinging to Lance.

There were a few, long moments when they realized what had happened. They were in complete darkness. Keith was clinging to Lance's arm. 

Keith was clinging to Lance's arm. 

As soon as Keith realized what he had done, he leaped backwards. "S-sorry- I didn't- sorry-" he spluttered, face growing red. Lance looked shell shocked. "No, Keith it's fine. Don't worry about it." Keith was still extremely red in the face and couldn't think of anything to say.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Keith, not knowing what to say, and Lance, not knowing what to say. Keith couldn't believe that he had just actually clung to Lance's side. Not only was it embarrassing to cling to his rival, but also that his rival was his CRUSH. He was never going to live this down and he knew it. Not only from Lance but also from himself. He was so embarrassed he never thought that he'd be able to look Lance in the eyes again. 

"Keith, buddy, it's fine. The lights went out, it was pretty creepy. Don't worry about it." 

Lance? He was freaking out. Keith just practically hugged him. He clung to him. Clung! Like he was a damsel in distress and Lance was his knight in shining armor. Lance would totally be up to being Keith's knight in shining armor. Carrying Keith out of here and earning as his reward...

"Lance? hello?" Lance was snapped out of his little fantasy to where they were. "If me um- y'know-"

"Sorry! Sorry no that isn't it sorry I just thought I saw something." He paused. "Again." 

"Another ghost?" Keith joked, trying to make things less awkward.

"Ghosts are real and you can't convince me otherwise."

"Mhm, okay. Whatever you say."

"That wasn't a blatant disagreement!"

"what- no- Lance- I was being sarcast-"

"blah blah blah- I can't hear you over the sound of me being right!"

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance could be so childish. It made him wonder why even had a stupid crush on the other boy. 

Then Keith looked over at Lance, who was smiling and looking around the room, a soft glow in his eyes from the light above them and it all came back to him. That's why he liked Lance.

They finally made it to the back of the basement. There was no where else for them to go but up.

Or through a door. 

Keith swung the door open and shone his flashlight inside. "Okay Lance, you first." And with that, Keith shoved Lance inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no updates yesterday, I literally spent the whole day cleaning. Up at nine and then cleaning until eleven. It was ,,, fun :,)  
> i put up my posters, though, and now im saving up for some art from redbubble (check out elentori !!! she has amazing voltron pieces) and im going to get some plants so i mean thats cool  
> im watching to all the boys i've loved before rn and its the first straight romance movie i actually really like honestly. i loved the book and the movie is just as good tbh  
> i havent had my laptop at night again so ive been writing oneshots ,,, again so be on the look out, probably tomorrow, for a new one chapter fic !!!  
> lmk if you recognize the chapter title ;)  
> i have band camp all week and tmr i have a neuro appointment as well as there might be very few updates this week :(  
> anywayss i hope you all are having a great day/night and please leave kudos and comments, they make my day :)


	6. I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost -said no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets thrown into a dark room by himself in the basement. What else could go wrong?

"WHAT?! KEITH! WHAT THE HELL LET ME OUT!" he banged on the door. It was no use, however, and instead Keith was standing against the door, stifling his laughter. "Nope. A bet's a bet. You aren't getting out of it that easily."

"Keeeith," he whined. "Come on buddy! Just let me out-"

"Not happening, Lance."

Lance groaned and slid down the door, looking into the darkness that was the room he was in. "It's so daaark!"

"Turn on your flashlight you idiot."

"Right, right." He turned the flashlight on, brightness flooding into the room. 

Keith heard screams from the room. "Lance? You okay? Lance?!" 

"BUGS! SO MANY BUGS! OH MY GOD KEITH THERE ARE SO MANY BUGS IN HERE!" 

Keith chuckled. "Oh, calm down. They can't harm you-"

He was cut off from a yelp coming from inside the room. "A BUG BIT ME!" 

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." 

"Just- open the door!"

"Fine, whatever," Keith grumbled, pulling open the door. 

Lance fell into Keith's arms, apparently having been leaning against the door. There was a moment of silence between the two as they realized what had happened. "Uh, you okay?'

"Yeah, thanks..."

"You sure? Is the bite bad?"

"I don't think so.. it's not that bad."

"Okay, good." 

Another moment of silence before Lance rushed to his feet. "Okay, let's get going!"

"Wh- but-"

"Come on, Keith, let's go, I don't wanna stay there any longer."

"But- we had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!"

"I don't remember that."

"It- it just happened!"

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen," Lance said indignantly and continued walking away from the room. 

Keith gawked at him. Was he seriously that stubborn? Did Keith imagine it? No, he couldn't have. He could still feel the weight of Lance in his arms. He knew it had happened. Why was Lance acting so weird about it, then?

What the hell had happened?

"Okay, next place?"

"Yeah, sure, okay. Next place."

Keith was still reeling from their bonding moment that Lance apparently just forgot in about four seconds but he trudged on behind Lance anyways. The basement didn't get any less creepy as they went into more rooms. It was like a maze down there, twisting and turning with more and more rooms as they went. it was definitely beyond creepy, not even for ghosts but they had no idea what could be lurking in the shadows. 

They each realized this and immediately sped up a little. "How large is this basement?" 

"I have no idea but however big it is, it feels like it's just gaining in size as we walk."

"Mhmm..."

A few more minutes went by and still no sign of the end of the expanse of rooms. 

"Do you think this is getting weird?"

"Yeah... yeah definitely weird. It's like... this will never end."

"Wait, Keith?"

"Mhm?''

"Um... do you remember a way to get back?"

Keith was silent.

"That... is a good question. I... do not." 

"WHAT?!"

"I thought you were remembering!"

"Well- I thought you were! You're the responsible one!"

"Jesus, Lance."

"Just- let's just keep going and hope that we find an end to this creepy ass basement."

"Yeah, alright."

So the continued onwards, finding more and more rooms as they went. Dusty rooms, large rooms, small rooms, empty rooms, full rooms. It went on and on. It never. Stopped. 

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm scared."

Keith looked at Lance. "Oh. Uh- okay." Oh shit this was awkward. He placed an arm around Lance's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Uh- it'll be okay. We'll find a way out of here. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, yknow, like a liar. 

"Okay... yeah, you're right. I'm just being paranoid... It's fine." 

Keith didn't remove his arm, though. 

They opened the next door together, hoping that this was the end of the never-ending basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was my first day of band camp !!! it was SUPER stressful and scary but i made it !! i met a girl who likes voltron, bmc, and avatar and shes the only other girl in the trumpet section so !!! (i play trumpet btw lol and im the only girl other than her)  
> btw band camp is just a week before school starts where the band gets together to practice a little before school and get to know each other and since im new to the campus it's also good for me to get to know it !!!  
> my friends and i all ate lunch together so that was p nice  
> anywayssss  
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter !! im watching a dbh playthrough rn with my friend march and it's  
> so good oh my go d i really like it so far !!   
> i was honestly about to make this a truth bug thing but then im like  
> nah  
> that'll be for another day  
> kudos and comments make my day  
> ilya and thank you for reading !!!


	7. And The Basement Crept In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith continue to go through the basement, trying to find a way out.   
> And the Trees Crept In meets Dirk Gently meets gay basically\

The door opened. 

Walking through the door, the pair looked in expectantly, hoping to find the end of the basement. 

They didn't.

Lance groaned. "When the fuck will we get out of this bullshit?"

"I... I don't know." Keith was starting to get worried. He didn't see an end to the basement any time soon. And it was starting to get to him. Their cameras were still rolling, though, so at least they'd go down in history. And together.

Like Quasimodo and Esmerelda. 

Not that he was thinking about that type of thing... they might be trapped. He shouldn't think about that. And yet... he was.

Maybe it would be a good time to talk.

About... stuff. 

S t u f f.

If they didn't get out in ten minutes, Keith would admit to Lance. Yes. That's what he was going to do. He was finally going to tell Lance he liked him because that was a great idea to admit your feelings for your friend when you're trapped in a never ending basement. 

Perfect time to confess his feelings. 

Keith continued on with Lance, his heart starting to race at the mere thought of confessing. Jesus christ, he really was a mess with these things. He was most likely either going to chicken out at the last second or just spill it out in an awkward way that would make Lance never agree to go on a date with him. 

Their fans did ship them. They knew that from the countless posts the were tagged in all across social media. Fanart, edits, textposts, everything. Lance and Keith would joke around sometimes about it, but it always made Keith feel... weird. Like, he wouldn't mind if that was true. Even though he would never admit it. 

Well, looks like he was going to do it now. Yeah, he knew Lance liked guys (and girls) and sure they were quite close. And okay, Lance had gotten drunk a few times and had said some... things to Keith that had made his heart start beating rapidly. But he had been drunk and Keith knew that none of those things meant anything, really. 

Even though Keith had always hoped that maybe it had. That some part of Lance had liked Keith in the way Keith likes Lance. 

"Keith? Buddy? You good?" Keith was snapped back to reality. 

"Hm? Yeah, yeah sorry, I'm fine. Just- this basement is sorta getting to me."

"Yeah, me too."

There was a pause in the conversation. 

"What if we never get out?" Lance finally asked softly. 

"We will. I promise you, we will get out. I mean, I don't know how but we will, okay?"

Lance had started to lean on Keith as they were walking. Keith didn't mind, but when he did notice it, he freaked out a little. Not on the outside, that's for sure, but on the inside? 

Imagine Jake Peralta screaming. That was Keith's brain at the moment. 

"Thanks, Keith. I know it's just... I dunno. Maybe this basement has secret magic powers that make the people inside go crazy." Lance chuckled. 

"Probably." This earned a laugh from Lance. Keith liked making Lance laugh...

Jesus CHRIST, he was becoming boy-crazing. One, singular boy, though. 

"So, uh, do we just... continue through the basement?"

"I guess so, yeah. Or should we turn around?"

"Continue," they said at the same time then laughed. 

So they did just that, continuing to go through room after room. The rooms were just strange, now. A room full of pillows, a room with just a singular lap in it, a room that was just all mirrors. It was strange to put it lightly. 

They entered another room full of lightbulbs. The walls were covered with them. "Is there... a door?" Lance asked. Keith searched around and he felt his heart drop. "There... is not," he said softly, fear growing in his chest with each passing second. 

"Well, shit."

"Well shit is right." 

"What, uh, what do we do now?"

"I... do not know."

There were a few moments of silence. 

"Should we turn around?"

"Yeah, let's do th-"

The door was gone. Keith's fear grew. 

"Okay, this is fine, right? This'll be fine... Yeah, there's probably a hidden door or something. Right?"

"Right..." Keith was silent after that. 

Lance noticed. 

"You okay?"

"Just... a little claustrophobic."

"Oh, shit, okay, uh ho-"

Then the walls started closing in on them. 

Keith grew even paler than usual. He could feel his stomach just drop at the feelings and his legs almost gave out from under him. A hand gripped his arm tightly. "Hey, man, you good?" Lance asked worriedly. "We'll make it out, we just have to... find a door."

Keith stayed silent. He was beyond freaking out. The room was literally moving in, about to crush them, and he was standing next to the boy he loved.

Oh god he was in love with Lance McClain. 

He tried to shake the thought from his mind. He couldn't think about that. The room was about to crush them. 

Well... the room was about to crush them. So... it was now or never, right?

"Lance?" he mumbled softly. 

"Yeah?"

"I.." he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Everything stopped. The walls, Lance, Keith, Keith's heart, it felt like. 

A door swung open revealing an exit out of the basement. 

Neither boy moved towards it. "You... you what?" Lance asked softly, looking over at Keith. 

"You heard me," Keith muttered. He didn't make eye contact with Lance, afraid of what he might find. 

"You love me? Like, actually love me?"

"No, I figuratively love you," Keith said sarcastically, hiding his feelings with sarcasm. 

"I..."

"You don't need to say anything, it's fine, I thought we were gonna die, so I just-"

"I love you, too."

This shut Keith up immediately. Lance loved him. Lance loved him! He actually loved him! And they didn't die. And they could get out. And wow this was all on camera wasn't it. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Have you just not noticed the comments I make to you? Or how I haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend since I met you? Or the fact that I have drunkenly told you I love you, you're cute, you're hot, you're sex-"

"yes, I remember Lance, you don't need to remind me," he muttered. "I thought you were just drunk. And that you didn't remember any of that?"

"Oh I did."

"Oh."

"So we... like each other?"

"I think so?"

"You think?"

"I like you, and I think you like m-"

"I like you, Keith."

"Oh..."

"So, um..."

"Lance, will you go on a date with me?"

Lance's face lit up. "I- yes! Yes, I would love that."

A few moments of silence passed. 

"Keith?"

"Mhm?"

"Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on this chapter, i decided i'd rather write more better in a longer amount of time than less worse in a shorter amount of time  
> and considering this is a p big chapter, storyline wise, i didn't wanna rush it  
> this is gonna be a p short fic so im thinking only a few more chapters  
> i had a really bad night tonight and honestly i took a pretty major step back mentally so woot woot   
> thank you all so so much for reading this. it definitely hasn't gotten many hits or anything so to those of you who are reading, i love you all so so much. thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I haven't written a full multi-chapter fic in WEEKS and I'm excited to write this one !! i have no clue how long this is going to be whoops. Kudos and comments give me life thank you !


End file.
